Snape's Fortune
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Story about a new Divitions teacher and Snape,OC/SS, Severus's good side in a way. one of my first stories, when ihad no clue what I was doing, but i daren't fix or remove it XD
1. Teacher, Teacher

Ok another story to not finish lol I will try anyway it s a Severus Snape story some Harry Potter knowledge required, Enjoy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Snape : ( or the Harry Potter world but any new character are my own creations so please don t ask if you don t know

Thank You and on with the story .

--

Snape stood in the doorway water dripping from his cloak and his hair clinging to his face, the storm was getting worse as he watched the lighting flicker like excited children mocking him. He leaned against the walls entrance as he watched the rain lash at the trees and bushes. After a few more minuets he turned and pushed the heavy oak door open the entrance hall was entirely empty he knew exactly where the students and teachers where, he could hear the laughter and excited talking coming from the great hall. Snape sighed and turned towards the dungeons and his classroom. He headed strait for his classroom and as he opened the door it made a loud crashing noise as it banged against the stone walls causing the first year Slytherin to jump

What do you want He snapped at the girl when he spotted her by the side of his desk.

I I got Lost, Sir She stammered at the professor who glared at her with his cold black eyes.

Get out He roared causing the girl to flee and accidentally banging into him. Snape glared at the girl until she was outside and slammed the door shut. Stupid children Snape muttered turning around to survey the empty classroom and finds himself lingering at the desk the girl was standing next to, his desk, something was missing he didn t know what he stalked over to the desk to have a closer look and could find nothing out of place. He picked up the paperwork on his desk and began sifting through them as he sat down his cloak swaying as he moved. The door rattled when Snape was finally satisfied that nothing was missing Blasted Children Snape said jumping up from his chair and storming to the door and pulling it open with such force it nearly came of its hinges but instead of a child standing at the doorway Snape came face to face with a woman he had never seen before wearing black and her hands clutched around the petrified girls wrists.

Professor Snape I believe The woman said brushing her long black hair from her face with her free hand I believe this is your s She said snatching a sheet of paper from the girls hand and placing it in a surprised Snape s palm who immediately examined the paper

Yes Snape said glaring at the girl What is your name girl he snapped slightly annoyed

Anna Frost the girl said attempting to break the woman s grip

Well Miss Frost you have detention over the weekend, Of you go Snape said and upon hearing this Anna fled petrified.

I m the new Professor, Professor Phoenix, but please call me Opal the Woman said smiling at him

Severus Snape said a rare flicker of a smile crossing his face What do you teach, Opal he asked testing the name as he returned to his seat his cape once again flickering as he moved, this alone normal send most people running but Opal followed him into the classroom unfazed.

I m the new Divisions teacher Opal said looking around the dungeon

Good the old one was mad, Claimed someone was going to die every year Snape said shaking his head.

Yes, I heard something about that Opal said laughing and it wasn t long before Snape joined in as well. I should go Albus will be looking for me the Mad old coot Opal said standing up and walking towards the door. Oh, and Severus try not to break the door down She said smiling at Snape again.

I ll try, have fun with the mad old coot Snape said cheerfully as she stepped out the door and closed it gently. Snape paused for a moment and opened the sheet of paper to have a look at it again.

--

What s on the sheet of paper? Why did the girl take it? Will Snape stay Happy and cheerful? Will I finish the story? Will Snape get a cookie? (Mmmm Cookie) Will I stop being so random? Read chapter 2 too find out(If there is one I may need some Prompting Comments) 


	2. Burning Incence

**Part 2 So You find out what's on the paper its not the best thing in the world but still so recap Opal Phoenix introduced herself as new Divisions Professor she left to find 'The mad old coot' Albus and Snape is looking at the sheet of paper that the student took from his table**

**--**

Snape looked at the paper that had his neat handwriting on and smiled he was smiling a lot since Opal came to introduce herself. Snape began to read the paper properly it read;

_My dream_

_I was walking in a forest (perhaps the forbidden forests on the school grounds) wondering aimlessly as I passed tree after tree and lying in a clearing nearby was a woman wearing a jet black dress with rips in it she was lying on the ground her with her black hair covering her face._

Snape read the words repeatedly wishing he wrote more about what she looked like he was sure she resembled Opal greatly. He sighed and tucked the note into a book on his desk and stood up, he could only dawdle for so long before someone would come looking for him and he had no lessons till tomorrow so he though he would wonder the castle for a bit. He closed the door carefully and placed a locking spell on the door so no one would sneak in while he was out. Snape walked out into the great hall glaring at the few children who dared to glance at him.

'Stupid children' Snape muttered as he unknowingly made his way toward the Northernmost tower only becoming aware of this as he could smell the usual scent of Burning incense. Snape hesitate when he reached the door to the Divisions class and heard a soft humming coming from inside.

'Severus come in' came Opal's voice making Snape jump but he opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind him 'Divisions teacher remember' Opal said as she straitened the papers on her desk.

'Yes, Much better Divisions teacher now' Snape said slightly nervously,_ She's Very pretty_ Snape thought as he leaned against the door trying to think of something to say. Opal turned around and looked at him smiling again her head cocked to the side slightly her eyes glinting a deep violet colour.

'Severus do you have a lesson today?'

'No why?'

'I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk around the grounds'

'Sure' Snape said slightly surprised as Opal placed a few things in the draws

'Ok, lets go then' Opal said walking out the door without missing a beat Snape hesitated for a second and followed.

--

**Why did Opal ask Severus out? Will it go to plan? Will my story stay clean? Will Opal please tell me what will happen? Why did she look at Snape strange? Why do I Keep writing Snape instead of Severus? find out the answer to all these questions except a few in chapter 3 coming to a computer near you soon!!**


	3. Tired Mutterings

**Ok I had a night to think of this still don't know what to write so ill just have to see how it flows I guess**

**--**

'**Severus stop it' Opal snapped suddenly they had been walking in silence for the last few minuets and as Snape tried to work out what he had done Opal sighed and stood still looking out over the lake. 'Sorry' She muttered looking at the ground. **

'**What did I do' Snape asked his black eyes focused on her face.**

'**Nothing as such' Opal muttered glancing at Snape whose face was as stony as ever 'Come on its getting late' Opal said grabbing Snape's hand and pulling him back towards the entrance to the castle. She was evidently tired as the two professors sat and talked on the large red sofa. Opal dropped of to sleep and collapsed onto Snape's lap as his body immediately tensioned but relaxed again after a few minuets listening to the Divisions teachers muttering.**

'**Potter boy wish he wasn't famous…. Fred and George think I'm pretty… Snape frightened… Severus don't be frightened, she can't get you…The ministry are coming for me…Azkaban is no longer safe… Potter gay…. Potter fancy potions master really…Snape not Potter's Snape mine the stars say so… Anna dared to get paper… Snape don't… Eileen alive…' Opal murmured before resolving to meaningless words and sentences that made no sense. Snape was unusually pale and he slowly absorbed what the divisions teacher mumbled but eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.**

'**Severus, Severus wake up' A voice muttered in his ear he swiped at the rough direction of the voice and rolled over to go back to sleep. 'Algidus' The same voice called and as second later Snape jumped out of the bed as his skin felt like Ice cubes where surrounding his entire body and the movement did not help much. 'Refoveo' Opal muttered pointing her wand at Snape who immediately warmed up.**

'**What the…' Snape shouted as he turned around to face the witch his black eyes darker than normal but he stopped when he spotted Opal standing their and watching him with curious eyes. **

'**Lesson one will be starting soon do you mind if I observe?' Opal asked walking around the room unfazed by the eyes that followed her like a cat watching its prey.**

'**Of course just don't get in the way' Snape said turning and stalking down the stairs his black robes swishing as he walked. Opal stared after the professor unaccustomed to his darker moods.**

'**Ow' Ron muttered as Snape forced him head down to the table after catching him and Harry talking**

'**I think, Mr Weasly, you will find that Potion making requires little idle chit-chat' Snape said harshly as he walked past glaring at the students on his rounds of the classroom. Snape glanced over at the other professor who was watching him intently and he resisted smiling. Snape continued his rounds of the Classroom criticising many of the student as he walked around and eventually returned to his desk where Opal was sitting in his chair. Snape opened his mouth to ask her to move but she had already stood up and sat in the chair she had dragged up earlier.**

'**What where you muttering last night' Snape whispered at Opal when he had sat down in his chair. Opal looked at his glowing slightly red as she realized what she had most likely said**

'**probably just my dreams' She said quickly before standing up and walking around the classroom giving out helpful pointers here and their.**


	4. Mind Games

Something's wrong with the comp so it keeps adding a extra bit that says 'What is she I dunno how to get rid of it tough cuz I redid the chapter and its not on the saved documents

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Minerva, what's going on?' Opal asked stepping between the tables in the great hall where may of the elf's where hanging decorations or reorganising the room.

'We are having a dance today, Don't you know?' Minerva said looking around at the room and checking everything was fine for the dance

'Erm, Dance?' Opal questioned looking around slightly bewildered as she had not heard of this dance

'it's a surprise the children don't know yet' Minerva said before walking of to help with the decorations leaving Opal standing on her own. She sighed and walked to her tower but paused outside the room to the classroom before opening it and looking strait at Severus who was sitting at the front desk his cold eyes fixed immediately on her.

'Opal, Why have you been avoiding me?' he asked his voice sounded slightly pained but still his usual harsh tone.

'Severus, I have not….' Opal stopped mid sentence and looked at him curiously before attempting to stifle a giggle

'What?' Severus snapped annoyed that she had not answered his question.

'I can read minds Severus' She said leaning against the window sill and they both fell silent for a moment as Severus though through the information but then began blushing a deep scarlet and cursing inside his head which caused Opal to giggle again. 'Only Dumbledore and you know, please don't tell anyone' Opal said looking at him pleadingly for a second before walking over to the desk and kissing him briefly on the lips before walking back to the window and fiddling with the wind chimes seemingly distracted, _At least I don't have to worry if I should tell her something Severus though before cursing again out loud this time. Opal turned around and smiled at him fleetingly. _

'_Can you chose if you can read someone's thought or not?' Snape asked. Opal nodded and walked towards the stairs hidden behind a door that materialised as she approached_

'_Severus I shall see you tonight at the dance' she said before disappearing into the door that disappeared itself. Severus stood up looking at the empty wall where the door had been before turning to leave the room._


	5. Sad Nothings

Severus watched as the children filed out of his class room quickly it was the a break before the dance next and nobody really wanted to linger with Snape anyway. Thinking carefully over the past few days he stood up and walked towards the open door and closed it quickly, quicker than necessary and he flinched as the sound of the door slamming brought him sharply from his thoughts. Sighing he stepping back towards his desk and sat down marking some paperwork without really looking he knew what each student would get all he had to do was glance at the name and mark his usual low scores only altering when he came across Draco and Hermione's names and marking them above the rest still not looking at the work. He supposed that most of the students had caught onto this fact and tried less on the work he set and he stopped a smirk flickered across his pale face as he pulled the already marker papers back into the pile before him and he started to read the papers making notes about the poor grammar and use of language contained in each of them and correcting any mistakes spitefully and hand flicking quickly across the paper only slightly quicker than his cold eyes that searched the paper speedily but never missing anything in his sharp gaze.

'Severus didn't I warn you about breaking the doors' Opal's soft voice called as she moved around the barely open door closing it behind her she was wearing an emerald green dress that sparkled as the mild light hit it. Her neck was covered by a real dog collar the same colour of her dress and she was wearing make up. _She looks beautiful Severus though before he could stop himself. Opal smiled more and she stepped over to the desk barely making a sound as she walked across the bare stones beneath her. Severus returned his gaze to the work in front of him blushing slightly as he did so. Sitting on the end of the desk opal watched his silently her purple eyes scanning the paper bored knowing who would have got what right and wrong. Opal looked at Severus suddenly the smile leaving her lips quickly as Severus glanced up and searched his thought quickly attempting to find something that may have upset her. Finding that he had though noting that would offend her he looked carefully at her as she looked other the stones that made up the wall._

'_Opal? What's wrong?' He questioned his voice soft and caring although his eyes still contained their usual coldness._

'_I can't change the future' She whispered standing up and moving away from the desk leaving the door swinging on it's hinges as she exited as quickly as Gravity would allow her to._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An: This chapter wasn't suppose to have Opal in but oh well I now have a very, very rough plot line formed_


	6. Minerva

Scanning the room quickly with his sharp eyes Severus looked for Opal who apparently hadn't made an appearance yet. He sighed as he watched the students happy enjoying themselves as the music played never interrupted by Albus's speeches as he was busy dancing with Minerva. Eventually Severus couldn't take it any longer and he stood up heading directly for the doors although he had to move slightly around some of the students that where looking after him as he brushed past without paying them any attention.

'Severus is something wrong?' Albus said approaching the other teacher cautiously Minerva standing behind him in an emerald green dress.

'Opal hasn't turned up' Severus said sadly looking at the headmaster. Albus nodded slowly and brushed past him indicating that he should follow and Minerva being curious followed them eagerly wishing to know what was wrong with the newest addition to Hogwarts staff.

'Opal' Albus called his voice soft. The three teacher where standing outside the door into her bedroom and they could hear someone crying inside. Minerva was busy attempting to calm the potions teacher down as Albus tried to gain access to the room without resorting to forcing their was through the door that was locked with several different spells. Sighing Albus started to remove the spells one by one and Minerva quickly joined his after making Severus sit down on one of the nearby chairs in the classroom. The door swung open as the two finally undid the last lock and stepped Minerva stepped inside being the one that was better at cheering people up than the other two. Albus sighed as Minerva advanced inside and he turned around to face Severus who was looking at him nervously and occasionally glancing at the now closed door that Minerva had just entered wondering if he had enough time to sneak inside before the older wizard stopped him but he didn't think he would get far and abandoned the thought. 'Severus do you know anything about what could have happened?' Albus questioned pulling a chair next to Severus and sitting down. After a moment hesitant pause Severus told him what happened not long ago missing out the fact that she could read minds and what he was thinking. Albus listened intently to the short story and the room fell silent after Severus finished except for the sobs coming from the room next to them every so often. After a few minutes Minerva stepped around the door closing it behind her watching the Severus suspiciously as he stared at her waiting to hear any news. Minerva stepped closer to Albus as he stood up and she whispered whatever it was that she had found out to his regarding Severus with suspicion and after she had finished Albus looked at Severus carefully for a few seconds.

'What's happened?' Severus asked confused by Minerva's glares and Albus's sympathetic looks. Albus shook his head showing that Severus would not he told and in annoyance Severus headed toward the door quickly his feet moving faster than he expected and he made it around the door before someone could get in his way although Albus and Minerva followed him into the room with Minerva looking slightly scared. Opal was sitting on her bed her long hair falling over her tearstained face. 'Opal what's wrong' Severus whispered placing himself next to her his voice was soft and his eyes splayed sadness and even caring as he looked at Opal . Opal's eyes looked up at him carefully for a moment before she pushed herself on top of him entwine their lips together as she ignored the glares that Minerva, who was being restrained by Albus, shot at them as she attempted to break that apart with her hands knowing that Albus would block her spells. Slowly Opal moved backward allowing herself and Severus to regain their breath as Albus dragged Minerva from the room allowing the other two to talk alone


	7. Behaviour

**I'm BACK!!! after a load of reviews ( thank you suallenparker) I decided to rewrite the seventh chapter and probably extend it, It now has no foreseeable future!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Opal Phoenix I expect this behaviour from one of the students not one of the professors' Minerva, who had managed to get past Albus, almost shouted her eyes ablaze with fury as she stood looking down at Opal who was sitting on her bed with Severus next to her. Albus stood by the doorway watching the three of his employees, Opal was looking down at the floor listening to Minerva shouting at her, and every thought that was going through her muddled head. Severus was sitting next to Opal glaring at Minerva with every word she said, although she never looked at him. Eventually she calmed down and walked away from the room leaving Albus, Severus and Opal be.

'I should get back to watching the students' Albus said smiling at Severus and Opal before leaving the room as Opal started to giggle before trying to stop herself. Severus looked at her with curiosity burning in his eyes and she looked away blushing.

'Why are you laughing?' Severus whispered close to her face causing her to blush more.

'I just… Minerva's thoughts' She sighed standing up and looking out over the school grounds that was completely deserted. Severus stood up as well and stood still not knowing what to do as he watched her with caution. 'So what next?' She asked turning around to look at him and leaning backwards against the palms of her hand which where pressed against the windowsill.

'Aren't you suppose to know psychic and all?' Severus said half laughing. Opal shrugged and opened the large wardrobe that was against one of her walls and taking one of the dresses from the hanger.

'What do you think?' She asked holding it against her body and twirling around before giggling at her unwanted pun. Severus smiled briefly at her.

'I should go' He sighed kissing her on the lips briefly and expectantly before leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok short and I couldn't find a way to end it easily.**


End file.
